1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mounting of a sash in a window frame, more particularly to a mounting system for a window sash in a window in which the window can be made an inswing or an outswing without turning the window around or turning the sash around, by shifting a sash-frame closure element from one position to another, and the change can be made from the interior of the building on the window mounted in the building wall; and in which the glazing can be installed in the same opening of a sash in any of a plurality of locations between the interior and exterior face of the sash from the interior of the building while the sash is fixed or swingably mounted in the wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A three-window PRIOR ART assembly 20 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
Outswing window sash 24 swings toward the exterior 28 of the building in which assembly 20 is mounted. The building is not shown.
Glazing 30 is held between U-shaped bead bracket 34 and L-shaped bead bracket 38. Bead bracket 38 is an integrally extruded portion of vertical stile 42. Bead bracket 34 is held on vertical stile 42 by bracket receiver structure 48 which is an integrally extruded portion of vertical stile 42.
L-shaped bead bracket 66 is an integrally extruded portion of vertical stile 68. Bead bracket 72 is held on vertical stile 68 by bracket receiver structure 74 which is an integrally extruded portion of vertical stile 68.
When window sash 24 is drawn back into window frame jambs 50 and 52, sash-to-frame closure bracket 56 closes to exterior face 58 of jamb 50, and vertical stile 42 closes to frame-to-sash closure bracket 60.
Sash-to-frame closure bracket 56 is an integrally extruded portion of vertical stile 42. Frame-to-sash closure bracket 60 is an integrally extruded portion of jamb 50.
Glazing 30 cannot be installed in window sash 24 from the interior 32 of the building when the sash is installed in the window frame because insertion of the glazing from the interior or room side against glazing bead bracket s 34 and 72 is prevented by L-shaped bead bracket 38 which is permanently attached to stile 42 and by L-shaped bracket 66 which is permanently fixed to vertical stile 68.
Window sash 24 includes vertical stiles 42 and 68. The sash cannot be installed in window frame 76 which includes jambs 50 and 52, from the interior of the building when the window frame is installed in the wall of the building, because insertion of the sash from the interior or room side into frame 76 is prevented by frame-to-sash closure bracket 60 which is permanently attached to window frame jamb 50, frame-to-sash closure bracket 78 which is permanently fixed to window frame jamb 52, sash-to-frame closure bracket 56 which is permanently attached to stile 42, and sash-to-frame closure bracket 77 which is an integrally extruded portion of stile 68 permanently attached thereto.
Window sash 24 can be installed in window frame 76 only from one side of the window when the window is installed in a wall of a building, that is from the exterior of the building.
Glazing 30 can be installed in window sash 24 only from one side of the window when the window is installed in a wall. That is from the exterior 28 of the building, by inserting glazing 30 in between stiles 42 and 68 against permanent beads 38 and 66, and then snapping bead bracket 34 onto stile 42 by bracket receiver structure 48 and snapping bead bracket 72 onto stile 68 by bracket receiver structure 74.
Window frame 104 includes jamb 52 and jamb 106.
Glazing 96 of non-swing window 100 cannot be installed in window frame 104 from the interior 32 of the building when the window frame is installed in the wall of the building because frame-to-glazing bead L-shaped bracket 110 and frame-to-glazing bead L-shaped bracket 112 prevent insertion of glazing 96 from the room or interior 32 side.
Bead bracket 110 is an integrally extruded portion of jamb 52, permanently attached thereto. Bead bracket 112 is an integrally extruded portion of jamb 106, permanently attached thereto.
Glazing 96 can be installed in window frame 104 only from one side of the window frame when the window frame is installed in a building wall. That is from the exterior 28 of the building, by inserting glazing 96 in between jambs 52 and 106, against permanent bead brackets 110 and 112. Then U-shaped bead bracket 118 is snapped onto jamb 52 by bracket receiver structure 120 which is an integrally extruded portion of jamb 52, permanently attached thereto. And U-shaped bead bracket 124 is snapped onto jamb 106 by bracket receiver structure 126 which is an integrally extruded portion of jamb 106, permanently attached thereto.
Inswing window sash 130 of window 132 swings toward the interior 32 of the building. Sash 130 includes stiles 134 and 136. Window frame 140 includes jambs 108 and 144.
Sash 130 cannot be installed in window frame 140 from the exterior 28 of the building when the window frame is installed in the wall of the building. Insertion of sash 130 into frame 140 from the exterior of the building is prevented by stile-to-frame closure brackets 146 and 148.
Bracket 146 is an integrally extruded portion of stile 134, permanently attached thereto. Bracket 148 is an integrally extruded portion of stile 136, permanently attached thereto.
Insertion of sash 130 into frame 140 is also prevented by frame to stile closure brackets 154 and 158.
Bracket 154 is an integrally extruded portion of window jamb 108, permanently attached thereto. Bracket 158 is an integrally extruded portion of jamb window jamb 144, permanently attached thereto.
Glazing 152 of sash 130 cannot be installed in window frame 140 from the exterior of the building when the sash is closed in frame 140 in the building wall. Insertion of glazing 152 into frame 140 to glazing bead brackets 166 and 168 is prevented by L-shaped glazing bead brackets 170 and 172.
Bracket 170 is an integrally extruded portion of stile 134. Bracket 172 is an integrally extruded portion of stile 136.
Sash 130 and glazing 152 can be installed from the interior or room side of the building when window 132 is installed in the wall of the building.
Glazing 152 is installed by inserting the glazing from the room side, between stiles 134 and 136 until the glazing abuts against permanent glazing bead brackets 170 and 172. Then glazing bead bracket 166 is snapped onto bracket receiver structure 176 which is an integrally extruded portion of stile 134. And glazing bead bracket 168 is snapped onto bracket receiver structure 178 which is an integrally extruded portion of stile 136.
If inswing and outswing windows are required in the same opening, two separate windows mulled together would be provided.